


Sleep deprivation

by Foundtonight



Series: Working it all out [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), F/M, Multi-lingual keith (voltron), Post-War, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Sleepy Keith (Voltron), Tired Lance (Voltron), Tired Pidge | Katie Holt, Tired Shiro (Voltron), grumpy cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: I found some speech prompts. What happens when you put 5 sleep deprived paladins in a room together.[Edited]





	Sleep deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to fucking kill myself, i deleted this by accident. TWICE. I had done everything and was gojng to put in one last tag and my tab decided to refresh.

When the war was over, the paladins still kept in touch, since they were the only ones that knew what they had gone through qnd didn't want anyone to feel left out. They tried to get together at least once a week just to hangout.

The most memorable one of these hangouts for Shiro happened when they were all hadn't slept in a while and were in various stages of sleep deprivation.

[15:00]  
They started off the evening with a PVP fighting game. Shiro couldn't get the hang of the controlls and lost horribly. Lance kept on trying, and failing, to give advice ,  
"Can you hit him with your knife"  
Keith was too tired to deal with this shit and, without looking at Lance, flatly said  
"I believe the technical term is 'stab'"  
This got him a pillow to the face which, of course, escalated to a full on fight between the two.

When asked to intervene Shiro gave out flat and unconvincing nos and stops, before shrugging and saying he'd tried.

[16:30]  
It was winter and snowing quite heavily outside, all four of the children were pressed up to the window looking out of it in wonder.  
"It's so... white"  
"It's snow Keith "  
"Hey! I grew up in the desert, i barely know weather let alone snow"  
"...touché"

[18:00]  
At this point, people would normally would start to head home, but as previously mentioned they were all sleep depraved.

All the paladins were on the floor crowding around Keith who was laying down while cuddling and petting a very grumpy cat. Pidge had a camera pointed at him that was shaking from her barely contained laughter.  
"Hey Keith, what you got there buddy?"  
Hunk asked in a voice that was normally reserved for very small children. Fortunately for him, Keith was too tired to notice, or else he would probably have been stabbed by an angry Keith.

"Кошка"  
Keith replied. The paladins knew Keith knew some russain and liked how it felt in his mouth. That didn't mean they knew what was going on.  
"What?"  
"Это кошка"  
Keity was now rubbing his face into the cats fur.  
"Хороший кошка"  
The cat looked into the camera like it was on the office, causing Pidge to burst out laughing startling Keith ,and making him let go of the cat.

"Пока пока котенок"  
The pout on Keith's face was enough to make the rest of them to laugh along with Pidge. 

[20:30]  
Keith had ended up trying to cuddle the cat for another hour, then ended up curling up on Shiro's lap and falling asleep there. He was then carried up to Pidges bedroom to sleep there.

The rest of the paladins were on their way there if they weren't before. Lance had recently declared that he could smell colours, then sniffed Pidge and told her she smelt like a little bitch. That had almost ended in tears when Pidge went to punch him. Hunk was crying over how cute baby animals were, Shiro was desperately trying to comfort him, but was failing miserably.

They were all definately tired.

[21:00]  
Which is why when not even half an hour later when Shiro had to carry them to bed, no one was suprised.

Before he left, the Holts wanted to catch up with him, so they sat down at the dining room table for a cup of tea.

"Oh I've been meaning to ask Shiro, why is your hair white now?"  
Colleen asked innocently,  
"The fringe went white when Haggar, the witch, attached my arm, probably from the quintessence she added to my body"  
Both holts blinked back at him in either shock or from not understanding.  
"What about the rest?"  
"Oh that only happened when i moved to this body"  
"I'm sorry what"  
"Yeah its complicated, i died an-"  
"Hold on, you died?"  
"Yeah, well, unfortunately it didn't stick"  
Shiro said nonchalantly, taking a sip of tea.

"Anyway-"  
Shiro was cut off when Sam stood up and Colleen suggested he stay the night and get some sleep.

Shiro didn't argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls give me prompts & comments.


End file.
